


It's Over Isn't It?

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Coercion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Fights, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Moving On, Near Death Experiences, Nonbinary Character, Obsessive Behavior, Poisoning, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Psychological Trauma, Self-Doubt, Therapy, Trauma, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell
Summary: If you enjoyed this fic, please consider tipping me via PayPal? (Ignore my dead name):https://paypal.me/MordecaiRussell





	It's Over Isn't It?

Hardships were fairly difficult to forget completely, for no matter however distant they were well known for being haunters. Not giving up without a fight despite there being an immediate power struggle, clawwing against a tidal wave of darkness that threatened to drown the two separate consciousnesses as a new, more malicious entity emerged.

“How interesting…” the Dark Side growled out testing their combined voice as they glanced over new features, “Wouldn’t you agree, Virgil?”

“We shouldn’t…”

“No matter… Let’s go take the world by storm, shall we?”

Protesting was futile, yet the redeemed person tried to make a desperate attempt to overthrow the two-faced embodiment of deception as their ripped black skinny jean legs stepped forward experimentally. Balance adjusted to polished loafers clacked against wooden steps, cape billowing around a fuller figure now that four arms protruded covered in yellow fingerless gloves that disappeared into flowy, gossamer sleeves of a purple tunic.

Audible gasps surrounded the newly formed figure as they reached the landing, a knowing smirk splitting apart a jaw that could easily dislocate as serpentine features dominated visible skin, notorious circles of eyeshadow surrounding both golden eyes entirely, “Sorry I’m late, it took a few minutes to find my legs.”

“Snakes don’t have legs though…?”

“That’s your reaction to this newcomer?!” Roman asked in astonished annoyance to the logical one as a katana was unsheathed and poised for battle, “Who goes there?! And where is Virgil?”

“Eh, he’s in here somewhere…” 

“:Let him go, Deceit!” 

“Who? The name’s December,” the newcomer stated simply, bottom right hand poised on a fuller hip as the top curled inward to admire metallic painted nails that sharpened to a point, “Pleased to make your acquaintance, I guess.” 

“Wish we could say the same.”

“Hmph…”

Grumbling through clenched teeth the member of royalty rushed forward with a swing of his sword, the weapon grazing pale scales before it was torn out of his grasp and flung to the other side of the room where it stabbed into the wall. Claws clamping into broad shoulders, a thin stream of blood stained the white overshirt as a hiss tore out of the intimidating entity, fangs extending with green liquid forming at the tips.

“Pick on someone your own size!” a combined voice called out in a desperate attempt to rescue the creative one, “Violence is never the answer, but if you don’t put him down… I’ll have no other choice.”

“Shit’s weak, Picani,” they retorted, unblinking eyes meeting the other fusion head on as they shoved their victim aside, “I’ll indulge your childlike wonder no longer as I destroy you…”

“Arrogance will only get you so far.”

“Try me…”

Unlike Roman the therapist took his time with ambushing the antagonist as a combination of affectionate attempts at distraction and carefully calculated plans, sustaining slashes from sharpened nails, avoiding lethal bites for as long as he could. Groaning out as venom was injected into his system the fusion threatened to come undone, the logical side being able to convince the other to fight through the pain as Emile began to retreat backwards.

“Leaving so soon?” December questioned in a taunting tone, pursuing the pair to ensure that he would not return anytime soon, “I’ve only just begun…” 

“Y-You’re not going to last.”

“Of course you’d say that, coming from the master himself.”

“Well, it’s not the only reason…”

“What are you on about, you quack?!”

Smirking silently, the more stable of the character combinations side swept the other into an untidy mess that made up the majority of Patton’s room as he grabbed at an abandoned, half-finished sweater underneath the slithering, stumbling heap he had knocked over. Threads unraveled and pulled at both ends. Labored breathing burned deeply in his chest as the threads tightened around the snake-like person, lacerations leaving whelps between scaled skin beginning to shed in a last effort to escape the unsuspecting trap even as the two came undone.

“What have you done?!” Deceit spat out angrily, trying to combine with the anxious one once again when a cardigan clad body fell between them protectively, “Get out of my way you son of a bitch!”

“Don’t think so… Get out of here, _now_!”

Poised to protest the master of deception decided against it due to the now uneven playing field he found himself on, scoffing at the unfair advantage Picani had gotten on them as he disappeared with a declaration of this not being the last of him. Breathing out a sigh of relief once Deceit seemed to be momentarily defeated the second set of partners parted, Patton pressing curled fingers into a pulsating wound that he otherwise ignored in favor of tending to his dark, strange son.

“Virgil, are you-?”

“Don’t touch me!” he exclaimed, flinching away from the paternal figure reaching out as black stained tears trailed down a pale cheek, “I hurt you, I-I… I need to get out of here.”

“Virgil, it wasn’t you…”

“And Roman… I can’t be around any of you right now, I-I.”

“And let all this progress go to waste?!” the logical side dared to dispute as the other succumbed to sheer panic at what had happened, “You didn’t mean to let him in.”

“I don’t know that!”

Trying to openly discuss the fact that Virgil had been used for the darker persona to gain an upper hand, the aforementioned person disappeared to a dank corner of the house that was his room as he fell back into self-preservation by putting up a wall, which would leave Logan alone to tend to the others wounds.

Setbacks seemed to separate the newest member of the group for weeks on end; aside from the anxious one emerging to be apart of filming videos and helping Thomas navigate through a complicated existence, he was hardly seen. Letting his guard down momentarily to act as a stage director as the creative one disguised as Joan acted out different versions of lying, eyes becoming glassy as Patton was revealed to not be all as he seemed.

“I knew something smelled fishy here!” he remarked, glaring directly at the person pretending to be his best friend, “Do you ever listen?! Logan told you to leave months ago!”

“As if I’d listen to that stuffy teacher type…”

“What is happening?” Thomas interrupted, glancing between the other four gathered around him.

“There are sides that people would prefer not to know about themselves, but any information you want to know you can. You just… have to be open to hearing it.”

“Fine, tell me…”

Revealing Deceit out in the open challenged the others beyond limits that they were not expecting since the close encounter had almost completely destroyed the close-knit community, Virgil throwing out clever retorts as he attempted to coax him away until morality shone through like the ball of sunshine he was. 

“What are you doing here, Harvey Dense?!”

“I’ve come back for you, my dear…” Deceit stated simply, shrugging as if nothing had happened upon his last visit, “You belong with me.”

“It was your idea that I come here!”

“People can change, Vee.”

“And I’ve come to collect you, you’ve changed me! It’ll be better this time around, what do you say?”

Biting down on a bottom lip Virgil took a few steps forward in a seemingly sympathetic gesture, lilac converse shoes scuffing the carpet as he closed in on the towering figure. Fists clenched at his sides crescent indents covered both palms as knuckles became paler than the foundation on his face, “What we had wasn’t healthy, I never want to feel like I did with you ever again!”

“Wrong answer, I’m afraid…”

“He said no, so take a hint!” Roman exclaimed, slashing at the black and gold fabric and cutting through the thick overcoat, “That’s your final warning.”

“Always the hero, Princey. So noble…”

Tipping his bowler hat in mock gentleman behavior the Dark Side sank out of the room after staring his victim down one last time for the evening. The embodiment of a dark and stormy night tried desperately not to show how scared he was, a trembling posture putting to rest any alibi that could come to mind, shoving his hands into patchwork pockets as he stomped upstairs without a backward glance.

“Vee, wait!” 

“You don’t wanna be anywhere near me, L. I almost killed the others last time, I can’t let that happen again.”

“It wasn’t you,” Logan remarked as the other paused in front of a darkly painted door, “I get that you want to be alone, but you’ve gotta talk to someone. Please?”

“You’ve never been one to beg, what’s up with that?”

“Like you said, I understand reality more than the others. That goes for you as well, Vee.”

“...Fine, come in.”

Sighing softly at the relief that flooded in behind the studious man’s thick glasses he led the way inside as the door was left slightly ajar to let some light in. Immediately scooping the lone spider up amidst all the cobwebs, an index finger scratched it’s thorax gently as he leaned against the headboard with shoulders slumping, patting an empty space beside him invitingly.

“Is that a new friend of yours?” 

“Found ‘im a couple weeks ago trying to use the fake webs for food. Helped him out and he decided to stick around.” 

“Seems to like you.”

“Let’s see… Where do I start?” Virgil asked aloud, glancing at the ceiling in thought while the slightly older one settled down, “I never wanted to form December, but Deceit had other plans. Told me to ‘just say yes, as if I had a choice…”

“Didn’t you?”

“He cornered me, so I didn’t have a way to escape.”

“Goodness... “

“I just want to move on! Why can’t I?!”

“Perhaps it’s due to him showing up unannounced in your life?” he suggested, reaching over to rest a hand on his arm soothingly, “He wasn’t here long, but the trauma from him is still there.”

“I should be over it by now, right?”

“Not realistically.”

“Great, so I’ll always be broken…”

“You’ll never be the same as you once were, yet you can be an even better person.”

“What if I’m worse than I was?”

“That’s not possible,” Logan stated in a gentle voice, watching helplessly as the anxious one believed he would not come out on the other side after these chance encounters, “You won’t suffer forever and you don’t have to go through this alone.”

“I find that hard to believe after what we did to Pat and Ro…”

“Both of them protected you just now, didn’t they?”

“...Yeah, but-”

“They’ve forgiven you and someday, whenever you’re ready, you’ll have to do the same.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please consider tipping me via PayPal? (Ignore my dead name):  
> https://paypal.me/MordecaiRussell


End file.
